


First Taste

by mmmdraco



Category: Koi Cha no Osahou | Tea for Two
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Kotoko makes tea for Nagomi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Taste

Hasune Kotoko knelt calmly and began to prepare tea. She didn't do this very often, in truth, but it was something of a special occasion. Her brother had finally announced to the world that he was dating a guy and now said guy and his family were coming over for _chaji_. And since her father was still a little ill, and her brother had broken his finger doing something stupid, it was up to her to lead the almost four-hour long ceremony.

What she hadn't anticipated was that her brother's boyfriend's sister would be Tokumaru Nagomi. So if her hands were a little clumsy as she ritually cleaned the equipment or used the _chasen_ to whisk the powdered _matcha_ with water, it was because her heart was racing. The Tokumaru family had come in proper kimono and Kotoko couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Nagomi's pink obi-jime. And especially the area near where, just poking out from the obi, a certain familiar hand towel was carefully stuffed.

When the _koicha_ was ready, she offered it first to her brother who bowed to her and took the bowl and turned it slightly and finally took a delicate sip and passed it to his boyfriend, Madoka, who raised the bowl and took his own sip and grimaced as he swallowed, but passed it along. Last to take it was Nagomi who took a very long sip indeed, and then reached for the hand towel to blot delicately at her lips and then along the side of the bowl. She passed it back to Kotoko and their fingers touched and, for a moment, she thought she might drop the tea, but years of ingrained training took over and her palms clutched the bowl and she turned it slightly in her hands and took a long drink, almost certain that she could taste strawberry lip gloss. It wasn't the usual thing for the host of partake of the tea, but she was part of the family, so it seemed appropriate and her mouth was suddenly dry.

She cleaned the tea ceremony equipment and left the room with the items she would no longer need. Then she stoked the fire back up and added more charcoal and left, only to returns moments later with the _higashi_ to go with the _usucha_.

She prepped for the _usucha_ which was easier than the _koicha_ to make and more palateable besides. She served each person in turn with their own bowl of the tea as well as the delicate _higashi_ that gave sweetness to the palate to further the experience with the tea. 

The conversation, which had been practically non-existent through the meal and the various other rituals of the _chaji_ finally began to start in earnest as Madoka and Kazuma answered questions about how they had met. Kotoko fell to her duties as the host and cleaned her equiment silently and kept out of the conversation until she looked up to see eyes meeting her own. Nagomi smiled at her. "I somehow didn't realize that you were related to Kazuma-san. But now that I see you next to him, the resemblance is very strong."

Kotoko bowed her head. "It's something of a burden sometimes because, as we've discussed, I like cute things but they don't match well with my overall appeal."

Nagomi laughed. "Well, I don't know. My brother is very nearly the cute type and your brother looks rather nice with him."

"So I should get a cute boyfriend?"

Nagomi shook her head. "No. I'd be jealous, then."

"So I should have you at my side?" Kotoko smirked and finished wiping a bowl clean.

"Well, I _do_ like tea."


End file.
